


The Knife

by Rubydoll



Series: Two Tribes. [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nofur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubydoll/pseuds/Rubydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori tries to get in Bombur's good books. Bofur thinks he's worked out what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knife

Nori awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. Surprisingly the food had been the highlight of this quest so far - having breakfast waiting for him every morning was something he hadn't enjoyed since he'd moved out of the lodging he'd shared with his brothers. Normally he ate whatever he could swipe through the day. He stretched and considered lying in a little longer, but he could hear Dori fussing over Ori already and knew that if he didn't make a move he'd be next.

By the time he'd sorted himself out, the others were already gathering round the fire collecting their food. Bofur was helping his brother, cheerfully handing out sausages and bacon, chatting and joking even though most hardly seemed in the mood for it. Only Fili and Kili seemed awake enough to appreciate his humour. Nori was rather hoping that Bombur would go sit down somewhere to eat but he stayed put, nabbing something from the frying pan whenever he thought Bofur wasn't looking.

Dori seemed to notice his hesitation; "You can't avoid him for the whole of the rest of this journey. Come on, now."

"I'm not trying to avoid him," Nori muttered as he followed his brothers over. But as he joined the throng around the fire, he made sure he was on Bofur's side. Dori however headed straight to Bombur.

"You know, if you prick the sausages before you cook them, they won't split," Dori commented as Bombur handed him a plate. "You might want to try that."

Bombur looked at the sausages in the pan. None of them had split. "There's no need, they cook better this way."

"Have you _tried_ piercing them first?"

Nori hadn't expected his brother to provide a distraction for him and couldn't help grinning a little. Bofur slipped him an extra slice of bacon and was about to say something when Oin's voice rang out loudly, clearly not aware that he was the only one that was deaf.

"It's definitely going to rain! We should get moving as soon as possible."

Unfortunately, Thorin seemed to think he was right and hurried them up. Bofur quickly served up a plate for Ori before starting to put aside the leftovers to eat cold later and cleaning up. Nori was left listening to Dori grumbling about Oin and his portents.

It was probably for the best. If Nori was to win Bombur over he could not let it be obvious that he was doing it purely for Bofur. He would have to back off a little, at least for now. As he ate, he watched Bofur discretely; he seemed to smile so easily, so generously - he held nothing back. Nori wondered if this openess was what drew him to Bofur - he had so many secrets of his own he longed for someone uncomplicated. Perhaps that was selfish of him.

"I think Mr Dwalin's getting impatient," Ori whispered to him. He was trying to finish his breakfast as quickly as he could.

Nori had to agree; Dwalin looked as though he would start banging heads together if they weren't moving soon. He cleared his plate and set to getting ready.

\- - -

By the time they had packed everything and loaded up the ponies, it still wasn't raining. There were a few mumbles that there had been no need to rush but Thorin seemed pleased with the early start so none were very loud. And as the morning sun grew warmer on their shoulders all complaints died off. Even the hobbit who had been sniffling and whining about horse hair the whole time seemed to start to find the journey pleasant.

Bofur was near the back but after a while he encouraged his pony to increase the pace until he was riding alongside Nori. 

"Looks like Oin was wrong about the rain," he grinned. Not his best conversation starter ever, but light and casual. It hadn't escaped his notice that Nori and Dori did not seem to be impressed by Oin's portent reading skills.

Nori jerked as though the innocent comment had startled him and threw a shifty look over his shoulder, not making eye contact with Bofur. "Yeah, looks like," he muttered.

Bofur frowned, a little confused by this reaction, but figured that maybe he had just caught him off guard. He pulled out his pipe and his weed-pouch and had to concentrate on not falling off the pony while he filled one with the contents of the other. He tucked the pouch away then leaned over towards Nori. "Have you got a light?"

"Sorry, I haven't," Nori said, rather too quickly. "Here, I just remembered I need to talk to my brother about something." He spurred his pony on ahead, leaving Bofur behind.

"What was that all about?" Bilbo asked as he caught up with Bofur, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I wish I knew," Bofur watched Nori as he spoke furtively to Dori who glanced back then seemed to roll his eyes. Had he done something wrong? He didn't understand.

"Oh, do you need a light?" Bilbo offered and Bofur's attention was drawn to him. He thanked the hobbit as he lit his pipe then puffed on it with a troubled look on his face.

Not long after that, the deluge started.

\---

They set up camp early that evening. Although the rain had eventually stopped, everyone was drenched and in an ill humour. Gloin and Oin set to trying to get a fire going while most of the others stripped off their wet outer-layers, grumbling about how they were never going to be able to get dry. Bombur draped his cloak over a rock and settled down to peel potatoes. It seemed he would have time to prepare some fresh stew and doing so would distract him from how soggy he was. Hunched over the bowl, knife in hand, concentrating on what he was doing, he did not realise anyone had approched until someone sat down next to him. Assuming it was Bofur he looked up smiling. And the smile froze when he realised it was Nori.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to give you hand," said Nori, picking up a potato and a spare knife. "If that's all right with you?"

Bombur gave him a suspicious look but preparing food for fifteen hungry dwarves was no easy task so he could use the help. "...All right."

Nori winked at him in what he hoped was a reassuring manner but going by the look on Bombur's face it didn't have quite that effect. So he cleared his throat and set to peeling the potatoes.

Across the camp, Bofur was helping Bifur out of his wet layers. As he spread the cloak out, he saw Nori settling down next to Bombur with a sly wink and suddenly everything became clear. Nori was courting his brother. The scarf? That was a goodwill gesture, a way for Nori to get on Bofur's good side before making a move. Their parents were gone so it seemed Nori had felt he must earn Bombur's big brother's approval instead. Dori had probably suggested it as the polite thing to do.

Bofur felt a twinge of jealously. He liked Nori well enough, and he'd started to like the idea that Nori might be interested in him but there was nothing more to it. Right? Besides, Bombur rarely got the attention he deserved - of course he tended to stand out physically, but he was quieter and less outspoken than his brother, he did not make friends so easily. It was good that he'd caught Nori's eye, perhaps it would bring Bombur out of his shell a little. And Bombur's honest good nature might guide Nori a little closer to the proverbial straight and narrow. Bofur smiled faintly. He'd felt a bit guilty that he'd all but dragged Bombur on this quest but maybe it would turn out to be the best thing he'd done for him.

As Bofur watched, Nori looked up and their eyes met. Bofur grinned and nodded to show that his approval had been earned. Nori smiled back but his expression suddenly changed into one of pain as the knife he was using slipped. Bofur took a step forward but stopped himself. Bombur had already grabbed a cloth and was tending to the wound. His concern was as sweet as Nori's obvious embarrassment. Bofur chuckled to himself but it turned into a sigh. He made himself look away and went back to helping Bifur who was struggling to get his waterlogged boots off.

"Don't bleed on the food!" Bombur pressed the cloth tightly to the cut on Nori's hand. "How did you manage that? Aren't you meant to be good with your light fingers?"

"I am good with my fingers!" Nori protested realising that claiming to be skilled at thieving probably wasn't something to brag about, at least not to Bombur. "Why'd your knives need to be so ridiculously sharp?"

"Because...because they're what I use to cut things with!" Bombur said exasperated. He removed the cloth to take a look at the wound. "It's not too bad, it won't need stitching at least. But I'll have to clean and bind it."

"It's all right, I'll take care of it," Nori tried to pull his hand free but Bombur didn't let go. "Honestly, I've sorted worse."

"I'll bet you have," Bombur said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bombur pressed the cloth back against the wound. "You're trouble. You must have got into plenty of scrapes."

Nori snorted. "I think you think my past is livelier than it is."

"Are you saying the rumours aren't true?"

"Would you believe me if I did?" Nori had learned long ago that flat out denial rarely worked. "All right, I've done a fair few things I regret but I've never taken nothing what couldn't be replaced. Making an honest living isn't easy."

"But it can be done."

"Yeah, well I'm not perfect," again he tried to pull his hand free and this time Bombur let go. He took a look at the cut to see if it had stopped bleeding. It hadn't.

"Wait here, I'll ask Oin if he has anything for it," Bombur braced his back against the rock as he got to his feet then hurried over to him. Nori considered slipping away but short of leaving the camp, Bombur would spot him.

Bombur returned with a small pot containing a salve which he applied to the wound. It stung but Nori didn't let on. He remembered Dori doing this for him once, when he had returned home with his hand embedded with fragments of broken glass. Dori had asked how it happened, didn't believe the lie Nori told him and kept on pressing him for the truth. But Nori had never told him. It was better that he didn't know, that he was involved as little as possible. He'd been more careful after that, found somewhere else to hole up if things went wrong and eventually moved out altogether. He didn't want any of the types he associated with near his brothers, especially not little Ori.

"Are you all right?"

Nori realised Bombur was staring at him. His hand was now securely bandaged and he flexed it carefully. "Yeah, I'm fine. You've done a good job there!"

"I've had practise," Bombur picked up his knife and carried on where he left off. Nori looked at the pile of vegetables still to be done. Dori would probably help but he would not be quiet about it, Ori was so fussy about food he probably wouldn't be much use. But then he spotted the perfect candidates.

"Here, Fili! Kili! Give us a hand, would you?"

The brothers were drying their cloaks but since this seemed to involve them flicking water at each other it hardly seemed an important task. They set them down, though Kili could not resist one last flick at Fili's back then came over.

"Here ya go, get peeling," Nori handed his knife to Kili then tossed the half-peeled potato to him. Kili caught it easily then got comfortable before beginning to peel it. Fili sat down next to him and grabbed a spud of his own.

"Have you got a knife, Bombur?"

" _You_ need a knife?" Kili grinned at him. "Thought you'd just had all yours sharpened!"

"I have! And that's why I don't want to be blunting them on potatoes!"

Bombur gave Fili a knife and smiled as he listened to their lively chatter. Nori got to his feet.

"I'll go fetch some fresh water. I'll try not to drown myself in the process."

He got a nod of acknowledgment from Bombur, then he slipped away, a faint smile on his lips. All things considered, that had gone quite well.

\---


End file.
